Swan Queen Week
by layfu
Summary: Hi! This will be have the prompts of swan queen week. Today is the day 8: Creator's Choice. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! How are you? Well today begins Swan Queen Week and I decided participate in it. I will be post every prompt in here and if some of you have an idea, you can tell me.**

**This is set one year after they defeated Zelena, Emma didn't travel to the past and she isn't with Hook. Regina and Robin aren't together either. Hope you like it, and sorry for any mistake (english is not my first language).**

* * *

Emma smiled while she approached to Regina's door, they were friends now. After they defeated Zelena, they talked without fight for the first time and the blonde agreed to stay in Storybrooke, they settled a schedule for Henry so he could spend time with both of them and they were in a good place. They had dinner together a once a week and sometimes twice, Regina always cooked of course and they talked and played some table games until Henry slept in the couch; then they put him in bed and she stayed a little longer talking with the brunette. She rang the bell and waited, she heard her son and Regina's voice.

"Don't run!"

"Sorry mom" Henry opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey Ma! Come in, I have to finish packing."

"Really? You didn't finish?" The blonde rolled her eyes, it was always the same with the kid.

"I was busy" He shrugged and ran upstairs.

"Henry!" Regina said again but she had no answer. "Hi Emma, he will be there for a while, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah…what is happening with him lately?" They went to the kitchen where the brunette began to make coffee without asking her, she just knew and Emma loved it.

"I think he is a teen now and we have to be careful"

"Careful? Are you afraid of the kid?" The blonde chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of anything but he's been with changes of humor lately and it's exhausting"

"We will handle just fine, we are team Moms" Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname, it had been Henry's idea of course. "Oh you love it" The blonde said grinning. The brunette shook her head and gave her a cup of coffee.

"He has homework so please make sure he'll make it"

"Yeah…don't worry"

"I'm serious Emma, I know that you are the fun here but he has to do this history assignment."

"I can be responsible! I can!" The blonde argued back, she could be a responsible parent maybe not all the time but she could do it.

"I know that but last time he didn't do it" Emma stayed in silence annoyed with herself.

"It was one time" Regina opened her mouth to answer but Henry came in.

"I'm ready" The kid announced and walked away the next second.

"I think it will be great weekend" Emma said sarcastically, the brunette smiled at her in support and they walked to the door. Henry was waiting impatiently.

"Be good with Emma" Regina said with a serious voice.

"Yeah" The kid answered and approached to hug her and kiss her in the cheek. The brunette smiled happy, she wasn't use to that display of affection yet, she couldn't believe that her son loved her again but she was happy about that.

"Good luck" Regina said to Emma who just pouted. "What?"

"Can I get a hug too?" The savior asked innocently.

"Miss Swan…"

"What? Friends give hugs to each other." Regina looked amused but nodded slowly and Emma wrapped her arms around her waist tightly then the blonde gave her a kiss in her cheek, grinned at her and left with Henry. "See you at Monday"

* * *

Emma smiled while tried to cook something for her and Henry. She had moved to a new place a few months ago when the situation with her parents and the baby began to complicate, there wasn't enough place so she and Henry decided to look for a new place for them. They found it an apartment big enough for them and her kid had her own room, they were close to Regina's too. She looked at Henry and sighed, he has been playing with a game since they got there, she didn't know what was wrong with him but she was worried and she knew that Regina was too.

"Henry I think you should start doing your homework" The blonde said uncomfortable, she wasn't used to give him orders like that, she was the fun mom, the friendly one. Her son just shrugged and kept playing without even looked at her. "Henry I'm not kidding you have to do your homework and then we can play or do whatever you want" That didn't work either, her son just ignored her so she walked and stood in front the TV.

"Hey! Move!" The kid said angry.

"Nop, now go to do your homework or…"

"Or what?" He asked challenging her.

"You can forget about your games, your notebook and your mom will know about this" The blonde said waiting that at Regina's name her son back away but he didn't, he just glared at her. "Henry I don't want to fight with you, I know something is wrong, we both know but we decided to give you some space but now I see that was a mistake. What is happening?" Henry just looked away. "Talk to me please"

"You forgot" The kid whispered.

"What?" Emma asked confused, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You forgot about him!" And something in the blonde's mind made click but it was late "My dad died for us and you just forgot about him! I went to his grave like last year, I waited for you but you didn't come and then I looked out for you because I thought that maybe something happened to you and guess what? You were laughing with my mom!"

"Henry…"

"You forgot about him because of her! You like her and he didn't matter anymore!" The kid was standing now and he was crying. "You said you loved him, how can you just forget about him?"

"Henry…"

"And mom…she broke up with Robin because of you! She was happy with him, I had a little brother to play but she…she couldn't be with him because of you!"

"Henry! Shut up!" Emma yelled at him, it was too much information for her to process. "Your mom and I are not together, we are just friends and that was because of you. I…yeah I forgot about the date but not about him, he was an important person in my life, I think about him every day and thank him because without his sacrifice we wouldn't be here."

"But you didn't come"

"Yes I did, I went later that night, you were at Regina's but I'm sorry I didn't go with you kid and about your mother and Robin…I really don't know what you're talking about" Emma knew that the thing between them didn't work out and that Regina was the one who broke up the relationship but she didn't know why. Henry looked away uncomfortable. "Henry?"

"You like her?" The kid asked in a serious tone.

"What? No! I mean she is pretty but no!" The blonde squealed and the boy chuckled.

"I will not be mad if you like her" Emma raised an eyebrow, a few minutes ago he threw a tantrum because she was laughing with his mother. "I was mad because I thought you didn't care about him anymore, like he hadn't existed in our life but now I know that it's not true."

"So what if hypothetically speaking I like her…" Henry smiled widely.

"She likes you back, I know she does, I used to hear her and Robin argued because he was jealous about you."

"That didn't mean anything" Emma said a little disappointed.

"When she broke up with him, she told him he was right" Henry smirked and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To do my homework, you should go to talk to mom" The kid smiled at her and she just nodded, she definitely needed to talk with that woman.

* * *

Emma walked to Regina's house smiling like an idiot, she trusted Henry's words so now she had a chance with the brunette and she would take it. She arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell but nobody came.

"That's weird" The blonde mumbled to herself, the brunette should be at home, she remember that Henry told you once about a key below the doormat so she looked, there was nothing. She sighed, there had to be a way to go inside. "Maybe with magic" She focused in the doorknob and a wave of magic left her hand, she heard a click and the door opened. The blonde smiled proud of herself and the magic lesson that Regina gave her. She entered the house and was greeted by loud music from the kitchen, she approached carefully and she recognized the song. "Eminem? She told me that music was garbage and it was a bad influence for the kid" The blonde mumbled remembering that conversation, she had showed Herny some of her music and the kid apparently had sung all week the songs and using a bad vocabulary and she had earned two hours of a lecture from Regina's part. It had been really awful but now she wasn't the one listening that music, she approached carefully ready to her revenge; she peeked her head in the kitchen and she stopped breathing.

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo" Regina was in the middle of the kitchen in her black lace underwear dancing and rapping happily. She was moving around like a fucking goddess and Emma couldn't look away, she didn't want it. "You better lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo" The brunette continued to singing moving her hands in a way that Emma was sure that Regina had seen the video of the song. The blonde's eyes were through the brunette's body with desire, she was perfect. She moved to get a better look just when Regina turned around and they locked eyes. The blonde smirked and the brunette blushed in just a second.

"So…I thought this music was a bad influence" Emma chuckled at her and continued to look her body.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said trying to recover herself "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Well…I'm seeing you dancing, you are good at that" The savior grinned at her and kept looking

"Stop staring!" The brunette said and her face became redder if that was possible.

"I really can't do that" Emma said approaching to her with a smile in her face "And you can cover yourself, you know that?"

"What are you doing here? How did you get in by the way?" The brunette asked walking away from the blonde giving her a great look of her ass. She looked back and saw the savior busy staring her ass, she blushed again. "Miss Swan!"

"Wha-? Sorry" Emma apologized with a smirked. "I use magic to open the door and well…" It was now the blonde turn to blush.

"You stayed in the dark looking at me?" Regina asked with confidence, feeling in control of the situation.

"I didn't mean it…I mean…you were…"Emma stammered with trouble, the brunette approached close to her and the savior lost her words.

"You were spying me" The brunette whispered and the blonde felt the air in her lips.

"Maybe" Emma mumbled looking down to her lips with desire.

"Why?" Regina purred and the blonde felt a shot of heat in her core.

"Be…becau...because…" Emma was having problem to form a sentence and the brunette was enjoying it. "I've been high on you since the spot, we started...I can't deny it...you made me hot" The blonde began to sing looking at the queen's eyes. "Your energy's takin' hold of me, can you feel the heat when you're next to me, you begin...the way you dance...So sexy..." Regina crashed her lips together in a heating kiss, Emma moaned with lust and pushed the brunette to the wall. The savior's hand roamed for Regina's front stopping in her breasts, the queen moaned softly and Emma's tongue slipped in the brunette's mouth. They continued kiss while Regina tried to undress the savior but she couldn't so she pulled away. "What?" Emma asked worried.

"Too much clothes" The brunette answered and with a move of her hand the blonde was in her underwear. Emma laughed and give her a small kiss. "What?" Regina asked this time.

"I think we should discuss about how inappropriate this song is for our son" The blonde smirked in a funny way. The brunette glared and her and kissed her hardly.

"Later" Regina growled and the two of them disappeared in the queen's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! This is the fic for the second day: Fake Relationship. Thanks for the followers and favorite, if any of you want to leave a review that would be great too :P, so I know if you like it.**

**This is set after they came back from Neverland without the body swap.**

**Hope you like it and sorry for any mistake!**

* * *

"If I have to choose then I choose Regina" Emma said firmly looking at the two men in front of her. They had gone back from Neverland just a day ago and they already started to annoy her. They both like her but she didn't want any of them, she just wanted to make sure that Henry was okay.

"What?" Hook was the first in react, he couldn't believe it, the savior and the evil queen together? It couldn't be true.

"What are you talking about?" It was Neal's turn to speak now, he and Emma were meant to be together, they were true love.

"I choose Regina" The blonde repeated slowly this time so her words sink in the men's head.

"But she is Evil! She is a woman!" Hook argued and Neal flinched that wasn't the right thing and the savior face was proof of that.

"What did you just say?" She hissed dangerously "Yes she is a woman and she is better than you in everything! What kind of closet mind have you?!" She approached at him with her fist ready but Neal stopped her.

"Okay calm down…I'm sure Hook didn't mean it in that way Emma…we just are surprised, you said you chose Henry back there and now you choose Regina? It's weird…you hate her!" Neal said trying to understand, Emma and he should be together with Henry like a real family.

"I didn't hate her" The blonde defend herself but neither of the men believed her "We just didn't get along well"

"She tried to kill you" Neal countered.

"You leave me pregnant in jail alone" The savior remembered him and then looked at Hook "And you tried to kill me too so neither of you can use that as an excuse"

"I don't believe you Swan"

"Well I don't care, I'm not going to stay here telling you about how we fall in love, you two will accept that and will leave me alone if you don't want to see the Evil Queen" Emma threat them and saw with joy how their faces went white.

"And Henry?" Neal asked concern.

"What about him?"

"He is our son, he wants us together" He said with hope that she would change her mind but she just shook her head.

"He isn't"

"What are you talking about?" Neal interrupted while Hook just looked at them, he didn't have words on this, and he barely knew the boy. "We are his parents"

"No, we don't. Do you know where he is right now? Do you even care? Because you two arrive and neither of you ask for him; from Hook is fine, I mean he doesn't have to worried, but here you are telling me how you are his parent and you don't even ask?"

"Hey! I care about the boy" The pirate sound offended.

"I just assumed he is with your parents" Neal tried to defend himself but the true was that his son didn't cross his mind, he just wanted to talk with Emma about them.

"You helped them to take him away from us and almost destroyed the town!" Emma glared at Hook who just shrugged, then looked at Neal "And no, he is with Regina"

"What? Why?"

"He had a nightmare last night, he woke up crying and he asked for his mom, not me, not you, not my parents, he asked for Regina so I had to take him with her at two in the morning." The blonde explained remembering how bad the kid was, she did everything she could but he wanted Regina. "So we are not his parents, we didn't be here for him, we didn't take care of him when he was sick, we didn't scare away his fears, we lost it and we don't know him."

"We are here now" Neal whispered sadly. "We are here"

"Yeah but it's not enough Neal, there are so many thing that we don't know about him."

"He is a great boy"

"Yes and that's is thank to Regina, she raised him so well." The blonde gave them the first real smiled while she thought about how the brunette had calmed down the kid, how peaceful they looked hugging in the couch.

"And he knows about you two?" Hook asked curious.

"No he doesn't, we want to wait a little so please don't tell him" The men shared a look and then looked at her. "Please"

"So…is not serious?" Hook smirked.

"Of course it is!" She answered quickly "But he doesn't need to know right now, first he has to be able to sleep and we want to tell him so if any of you open your mouth…"

"She will kill us. Got it" Neal nodded, Emma smiled pleased.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go, Regina is waiting for me" The men nodded and the blonde walked away.

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know mate, I can't imagine them together…I mean I can" The pirate smirked playfully "but not like a couple"

"I know is weird, until I don't see them together, I don't buy it." Both men nodded and walked away in different directions.

"Fuck" Emma muttered to herself hiding in a corner of the alley.

* * *

"I need your help" Emma said entering to the brunette's house quickly.

"Well good morning to you too Miss Swan, please come in" Regina said sarcastically.

"Where is Henry?" The blonde didn't want that he knew about the situation.

"He is upstairs, we already made plans for the day so…"The brunette pointed to the door.

"It's okay, I'm not here to take him away. I really need your help; I did something really stupid"

"And why that's new?" Regina asked bitterly.

"I need your help" Emma said again nervous, she was sure that the brunette would kill her.

"You already say that, could you elaborate a little more so I can understand what is happening?" Regina asked losing her patience, the blonde nodded and said something low and quickly, the queen sighed. "Out loud"

"I…I said we are dating" Emma confess with fear.

"I beg your pardon?" The woman who was sitting in the couch stood up and the blonde walked backwards.

"Nean and Hook were bothering me again and…well…I told them that I was seeing someone and that someone is you." Emma smiled innocently and dodged a fireball. "Fuck woman!"

"You told that idiots that we are dating? Do you lost your mind?" The brunette hissed furious tying that her son didn't listen.

"It was a mistake I know but they didn't leave me alone, I tried to throw them off"

"And your best idea was that you were dating me?" Regina asked disbelief.

"It was the first thing it came in my head!" Emma tried to explain and the brunette smirked.

"So I was the first thing in your head?" The blonde blushed and tried to defend herself.

"Not in that way! Can you help me or not?"

"I don't know where the problem is."

"They didn't believe me, so I need that you act like my girlfriend today at Granny's?" Emma said nicely hoping that the brunette would help her.

"Granny's?" Regina asked confused.

"Oh yeah today there is a party for our comeback…Henry didn't tell you?" The savior ask at the look of perplexity that the queen gave it to her.

"Of course not, why would he?" The misery in her voice made Emma's heart ached.

"Well I'm inviting you, you will be my date tonight" The brunette stayed in silence lost in her thought. "Please Regina, I really need your help"

"Didn't you try just tell them no?"

"Yeah but they don't listen!" Emma answered annoyed with them, they were so persistent.

"If…and only if I'll do that what is for me?"

"What do you want?" Emma mumble in defeat.

"I want Henry, let me talk" Regina said when the blonde opened her mouth ready to attacked her. "I want to see him freely, I want he spend a few nights here and I want to be in his life." The savior shook her head and she felt the anger rise again inside her. "What you mean with that?"

"He will be live with you and I'm the one who will want that" Emma clarify enjoying the shock in the other woman's face. "We will talked to him tomorrow but I think he should live with you, you are his mother and I want to be his mother too but I know now that you love him and you take care of him just fine."

"Emma…I don't know what to say" Regina smiled nicely at her, the blonde had said what she had wanted to hear all this time, someone finally recognized her like Henry's mother.

"Say you will be my date" The blonde winked at her and the brunette nodded.

"Be here at seven and don't be late!"

* * *

"Wow…just wow" Emma said looking at the red dress that Regina was wearing, she looked so good. "You look…wow"

"Is not too mucho, isn't it?" The brunette asked a little insecure, it was one of her dress that she used to work, she had more elegant dresses but this party was in Granny's so she wasn't sure how to dress appropriately.

"No, no. You are perfect…I mean you look perfect." Emma said smiling shyly, she was dressing with jeans and her leather jacket like always. "Maybe I should change"

"Ma!" Henry interrupted them and hugged the blonde who smiled.

"Hey kid, are you ready?"

"Yes!" He said eagerly and then looked at his mom. "Are you coming too?"

"I invented her" Emma explained hoping that Henry wouldn't say something hurtful.

"Yes but if you don't want me to go…"

"Yes I want! I didn't tell you because I thought that you wouldn't want to come, I didn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position with the town people and I know that you aren't the evil queen anymore but they…they maybe not." The kid explained worried and Regina smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to worry my little prince"

"Okay then people we have to go" Emma said smiling and Henry ran through the car.

"Do we have to go in that death tramp?" Regina said while closed the door.

"Yes...what will we tell Henry?" The brunette just looked at her. "About you and me dating?"

"We can't tell him! She will hate me again for don't let you be with Baelfire"

"And how do we do it then? Because they have to see us together!" Emma was starting to freak out.

"They will" The brunette assured her and walked to the car.

* * *

"Emma honey…why do you come with Regina?" Snow asked at her daughter worried.

"Henry was with her so we decide to come together" The blonde explained with a nervous smile, her mother just raised an eyebrow not convinced with the story.

"I talked to Neal a few minutes ago, he was looking for you, maybe you should look for him now"

"Yeah…that's a great idea" Emma said and ran away looking for Regina who was with their son. "Hey kid you grandparents want to say hi to you, why don't you go with them?" Henry nodded and walked away. "Neal is looking for me" She said to the brunette who just shrugged.

"So?"

"We have to something!" Emma whispered fiercely. "Do you have a plan or something?"

"Yes I have" Regina said after a few moments looking how Hook approached to the sperm donor. "Follow me" And she walked away, Emma sighed but did what the brunette had said. They entered to an empty room and Regina pushed her into the wall.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" The savior stuttered.

"We have to make them believe so we will" And she crashed their lips together, Emma stayed still for one second and then began to moving her lips in response, the blonde whimper when Regina bit her bottom lip and then licked it. She heard the door opened and grabbed the brunette's ass pulling her closer.

"Oh my god!" Snow's scream made them pulled away. "Emma! What? How? Why? Oh god!" Her mother was a mess and Regina didn't help when grabbed her by her waist and gave her another kiss. "Stop it!" It wasn't true, her daughter couldn't be kissing the Evil Queen, the same woman who tried to kill her countless time.

"We are dating Snow" Regina declared just when Neal and Hook arrived. The woman fainted and Neal caught her before she hit the floor.

"So is true?" Hook asked with a sad smile, he couldn't compete with her.

"Of course it is" The brunette said and gave the two men her evil queen look, both of them swallow hard. "So now if you two go I will continue pleasure my woman"

"Regina!" Emma gasped with her face red.

"Is the true dear" The brunette said and kissed her again hard and hot, Emma moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck losing her mind and body in that kiss. They heard the door closed but neither of them stopped. Regina pulled away from her lips and began to kiss and lick her neck.

"I think they buy it" Emma gasped trying to regain control but Regina's teeth in her neck were making it impossible.

"Do you want to stop?" The brunette asked looking at her with concern.

"I never said that" The savior answered and pulled her into another heating kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! How are you? This is day three: Amnesia. It came out a little longer but I hope you like it. Thanks for the followers, favorites and reviews! It really meants to much for me.**

**AlexandriaVE: Thank you so much! Glad you like it! =)**

**Butterflykisses0: thank you for your review =)!**

**This is set two years after Emma and Hook came back from the past. Emma and Regina are together one year ago and everybody is okay with their relationship.**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

"Open the door! Please! Grandpa!" Henry banged the door fiercely, he needed help and he needed it now. "Come on! Open up!"

"Henry?" Snow asked confused, it was really early. "What are you doing here?" She yawned and opened her eyes and a look of horror appeared in her face. "You are bleeding! What happened? Where are your mothers?"

"We had an accident, mom used magic in me…she saved me but they…I don't know how they are…we have to go with them!" The kid explained quickly with tears in his eyes.

"Henry calm down honey" Snow said while looking the wound in his forehead.

"I can't! We…we went to ride with mom like every weekend…we…" The kid broke down in tears.

"David!" She shouted and tried to comfort her grandson but it wasn't working. Her husband appeared there with little Neal in his arms who smiled when he saw the boy.

"Henry!" He tried to reach him but he couldn't. "Henry!" He whined and David let him in the floor and he ran to his nephew.

"What happen?"

"Emma and Regina have had an accident, we have to get them" Snow said softly looking how his husband lost all the color in his face.

"What?! Where?"

"We were going to the stable and they were argued and…suddenly it was ice everywhere" The kid explained between sobs.

"Elsa" David whispered, they knew that she had problems with her magic, Regina was trying to help her but something went wrong. "Okay I'm going, you call Ruby and tell her to meet me with Whale there." Snow nodded and Henry followed him. "You're not coming"

"They are my mothers!"

"Yeah and they risked her own lives to save you so you will wait here!" And he went out to his truck.

David drove as fast as he could without had an accident him too, he needed to reach his daughter and Regina. He looked the mirror and sighed at the sight of Ruby in the sheriff's car and an ambulance behind her. He looked at front and saw how the ice began to melt, he speed up looking how the ice disappeared and there was the car. He breathed deeply trying to control himself, the car was destroyed and there was not sight of Emma or Regina but Elsa was there.

"What the hell happen?!" Elsa flinched at his voice tone but he hadn't time to be nice, he just wanted answers.

"I was practicing, I didn't know that they were in the road until it was too late. I pulled them out. I'm so sorry David." The blonde explained and pointed where both women were lying in the grass.

"Whale!" David growled.

"I'm on it" The doctor and Ruby approached quickly and he began to check over the wounds. The others waited in silence for good news but for the doctor's face it wouldn't be. "Prepare the ambulance now, we have to take Regina right now" Whale ordered to the paramedic who nodded and pulled out a stretcher so they could move Regina's body.

"What about my daughter?"

"Regina's condition is worst David, she needs a hospital now, Emma can hold on a little longer. I will call another ambulance right now, you stay here and wait for them. They will be okay" Whale explained with confidence. "Okay let's go!"

"They will be okay" Ruby assured him and he just nodded, he would have to wait. He approached to his daughter who was unconscious, she had a bad cut in her head but Whale had stopped the blood, she had a few bruises too.

"Please hold on" He whispered falling to his knees in the grass next to her. Elsa was still there so she approached and put her hand in his shoulder.

"She is stronger, a fighter, she will be okay"

"She has to be" David said with tears in his eyes, he couldn't lose his daughter.

* * *

"We're here! I left Neal with Granny" Snow arrived in the hospital with Henry and looked at David and Ruby waiting for news but they shook their heads.

"We don't know how they are, Whale didn't tell us anything, we have to wait." Ruby informed worried, Emma and Regina had been there at least two hours.

"How bad were they?" Snow whispered trying that Henry didn't listen.

"They both hit their heads pretty bad but Regina seemed worst so Whale brought her first." Ruby murmured back. "He didn't saw other serious injured, he needed to do x-rays and MRI too."

"He is coming" David said and all of them walked quickly to meet him "How are they?"

"Can I see them?" Henry asked at the same time.

"They will be okay?" Snow asked too.

"Okay one at a time please." Whale said trying to listen every question. "Henry I'm not sure if you should listen this" He looked at David who just nodded, the kid had the right to know about his mothers's health. "Okay…well Regina broke her left arm and had a bad injured in her head so we had to make a small surgery so the blood could drained and she maybe will need another one. She will have to stay for a few days." He explained and waited a moment so everybody could process the information. "Emma is in surgery right now, her spleen had a severe damage and we have to remove it; she has a concussion and we want her to stay so we can follow her recovery."

"They will be okay then?" Ruby was the first to speak.

"Neither of them are at risk of death but we have to wait until they wake up so we will be able to see how their brains are functioning. We have to wait. Henry you can go to see Regina and I will tell you when Emma's surgery finish."

"Thank you" David said and Whale nodded smiling.

"You're welcome. Follow me Henry please" The kid nodded and did what he said.

* * *

Three days had passed and there was no change in Regina's state or Emma, neither of them had woken up and everybody was worried. Whale had said that it was normal because their bodies had been in a state of shock and he had said more things but neither of them understood. Henry visited Emma in the morning and Regina in the afternoon, he read to them, he talked to them, he asked them to come back with him but they never answered. David visited too and Snow tried but she had little Neal to watch and she couldn't bring him in a hospital. Henry yawned tiredly, he looked through the window and saw it was dark outside, he was in Emma's room saying goodbye to her for the day and he had to meet David in the waiting room so they could go with Snow. He had tried with true love kiss with both of them but it didn't work out, he sighed and kissed his mother's forehead again but nothing happen. He left the room and walked in the hallway when he heard screams.

"Regina stop it!" Snow yelled hiding behind stretcher when a fireball hit it. She ran way into the other side and crouched avoiding another fireball.

"Regina please calm down!" David asked trying to reason with her but the brunette just throw a fireball to him too.

"I'm not Regina…I'm the Evil Queen and I want to know why you little insect are still alive?" The Queen growled and throw another fireball. "Stop hiding Snow and come to fight"

"We are friends now Regina, why are you doing this?"

"Friends?" The brunette laughed, it was really funny. "You killed Daniel, we will never be friends!"

"Is the true, we are in Storybrooke remember? You did a curse and brought us here" David explained.

"Mom?" Henry asked confused looking at the woman in front of him, it looked like his mother but it was something of with her. "You woke up!" He approached but David stopped him. "Let me go! Mom!"

"Are you talking to me little peasant? Show some respect!" The Evil Queen said and she was about to continue when she felt a hit in her head.

"Mom!" Henry shouted and ran to her. Regina fall into the floor unconscious, Ruby was behind her with her gun. "What did you do to her?!" He clenched her teeth, he was angry.

"I'm sorry Henry, but she wasn't Regina, she was the Evil Queen."

"She is not that anymore!" He defender her fiercely.

"Honey" Snow approached carefully, he had never seen Regina in this way, he had never seen her as the Evil Queen, he had thought about it but he had never witness it. "Something happen to her and right now she is not your mother, she was the Evil Queen and she tried to kill me that's why Ruby had to hit her."

"But…"

"We will talk with Whale, he has to know why this happen" David said with confidence. "She will be herself in no time okay?" The kid nodded trying to have faith.

"Well it would seem like she has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything of the last 30 years."

"How could that happen? Will she remember?" Snow asked worried, they couldn't hurt her now even when she became the Evil Queen again, she was family now.

"I don't know" Whale said serious. "I think it's got something to do with her magic, she used it to save Henry right?" David nodded. "Well maybe she tried to use it to save Emma and herself too but she couldn't do it in time but somehow affected her; her scans are fine, there is no medical explanation for this."

"And Emma? Will she remember?" David asked this time worried too.

"I don't know but right now I think that maybe Emma isn't wake right now because of this too, we don't know how Regina's magic affected her."

"We need Gold" Snow said resigned, they needed someone who knew how Regina's magic worked.

"I'll call Belle so she asked him" Ruby offered, she had been listening everything and she knew that Gold was their opportunity. David nodded and she walked away to make the call.

"True love kiss" Rumpelstiltskin smirked amused. "That's what she needs and Emma too, Regina's magic protected them but…well it has secondary effects like you can see. I suppose that Emma will wake up soon but she will not remember either although I don't know where her memory will be."

"Robin is with Marian but we could ask him to kiss Regina" Snow said slowly thinking how to save both of them. "And Emma…I don't know who her true love is. Maybe Hook?"

"He is gone and we don't know where." David said, the pirate had left when Emma and Regina came out to the town.

"Robin Hood is her soulmate not her True Love, you should ask Tinkerbell" Gold said and moved his hand making appear a bracelet "Meanwhile we should put this in Regina's arm so she can't use her magic."

"I'll do it" Snow said and grabbed it, then she put it in Regina's right arm because the left had a cast. "Now what?"

"We wait, when she wake up she will not have magic so she will not be a risk for anyone. You should go to her house and change some things" David and Snow looked confused. "She doesn't remember her son or her relationship with Emma, there are pictures or Henry's room and Emma's things that shouldn't be there so you have to make them disappear." He explained carefully, they needed to be cautious about the situation.

"Okay we can put everything in Henry's room and close the door, we take the key and without magic she could not open the door." Snow said and David agreed.

"Okay I will go with Henry to do that" He kissed her wife and went out to the room.

"Thanks for helping us"

"Thanks Belle" He said and walked away too.

* * *

"Uhh" Emma Swan growled opening her eyes, every muscle in her body hurt, she tried to move but something in her arm didn't let her. She looked and saw a needle in her right arm…she looked around, a hospital room. "What the fuck?" The blonde asked out loud but in a very low tone, her throat was a little rusty. The door was opened and a kid entered, he grinned when he saw her and ran to her.

"Ma! You are fine!"

"Who are you? Where I am?" She whispered with urgency, she wasn't his mother, her own kid was only one year old and she didn't know where he was.

"It's me Henry" The kid said hopefully but she didn't know who he was.

"I'm sorry kid but I don't know you. Are you sure that this is the room that you're looking for?" She said and grabbed with her left hand the glass of water which was in a table next to her.

"Maybe I'm wrong…sorry…I…" He began to cry, he couldn't do it. Regina didn't remember him, they took her home yesterday and she despised him, she thought that he was Snow's son so she hated him and Emma…now after seven days Emma finally had woken up but she didn't remember either, he had lost both of her moms and that was killing him.

"Hey sorry…I don't know what to do when someone is crying…so could you stop? What's wrong?" She was really uncomfortable with the situation, she looked around looking for something to call the nurse but didn't find any.

"My parents had an accident and now…they don't remember about me." Henry cried harder and Emma cursed herself why she had to ask.

"I'm sure they will" The blonde offered with a weak smile.

"How do you know?" Henry asked looking at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Well…they are your parents, they will remember you because that's what parents do, and they never forget their children."

"Do you have children?"

"Yes a little boy" Emma answered bitterly.

"Where is he?" He asked carefully, this Emma was the young one.

"I gave him up" She answered with a sad smile.

"Why?" Henry waited expectantly, he finally would know why she didn't keep him. Emma sighed looking at the boy with a thoughtful face, he was asking too many question but he had stopped crying.

"To give him his best chance, I couldn't take care of baby then and I can't now"

"Do you think about him? Do you regret it?" He needed to know.

"Why do you want to know?" That kid was weird.

"My parents adopted me…and they love me so much but I always wanted to know if…you know..." He said shyly and the blonde nodded.

"Yes I think about him but no, I don't regret it…I just hope he is happy wherever he is" A rebel tear fall in her cheek and she passed her hand quickly, she wouldn't cry not in front of a kid.

"He is" Henry affirmed smiling at her and Emma smiled back.

"What's your name?"

"I'm…"

"Henry honey we have to go" Snow entered the room and grabbed the door frame, Emma was awake, Emma was looking at her.

"Is she your mother?" And Emma didn't remember just like Gold had said.

"No, she is..." The kid looked at her for help

"I'm his aunt, Mary Margaret nice to meet you"

"I'm Emma, sorry about your sister? I'm sure she will be better" The blonde smiled although she was a little confuse about the tears in the woman eyes but she just shrugged, maybe was something in that family.

"Yes, thank you. Henry David is waiting for us"

"Do you know where the doctor is? And what of all hospital in Boston I'm in?" Emma asked and drank more water.

"Oh…you are not in Boston" Snow said carefully looking the shock in her daughter's face.

"What?! Where the hell am I them?"

"This is Storybrooke, you had a car accident. Henry could go to find Whale?" The kid nodded and walked away.

"Storybrooke? What happen?"

"Yes, you live here now. How old are you?" Snow was trying to get information.

"I'm twenty…why?" The blonde asked with fear, she wasn't in Boston but she was twenty, she was sure about that.

"Well you're not. It's complicated but you moved almost 5 years ago"

"What?! That's impossible. How?" She tried to stand up but the needle hurt her again so she pulled it out and hissed in pain.

"Emma calm down" Snow approached quickly but her daughter walked away from her.

"I have to get out of here" The savior walked to the closet and saw what she assumed were her clothes and she grabbed them.

"You can't….the doctor needs to see you" Mary Margaret said anxious looking at the door hoping that Henry would enter with Whale.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen, I'm leaving" Emma said while she put her jeans on and grabbed her leather jacket. Snow blocked the door with her own body. "I don't want to hurt you but I will. Move!"

"You can't leave, please Emma trust me" The blonde shook her head and pushed her away, Snow fall into the floor and saw how her daughter ran away. She pulled out her cellphone. "David? We have a problem"

* * *

Emma hide in an ally looking how Mary Margaret passed without seeing her, she stayed crouch a little longer and then began to walk again. She didn't understand why they were looking for her, she didn't even know them! This town was really weird, she had to get out of there. She put her hand in her pocket a felt something call, a set of keys.

"House's keys" She whispered to herself, maybe she was leaving here after all but she wasn't going to stay. "Okay I have to find where this belong"

"Maybe I'll stay" Emma said looking how the key fit in the lock door, it was a fucking mansion, maybe she was millionaire now. She entered slowly and looked around, it seemed empty. She walked in further and went to the living room and then the kitchen, it was really big; she walked to the hallway and saw a shelf with pictures, she came closer and grabbed one, a brunette woman was in it, who was she? And why she had a picture of her in her house? A noise startled her and she looked upstairs. "Okay, don't make any noise" She whispered to herself and began to walk very slowly. Finally she reached upstairs and saw more room in there, she heard the noise again and walked in that direction; and there she was, the brunette of the pictures was crouch with a tool box trying to open a door and she wasn't doing a good job. "That's no how you do it" Emma smirked because she scared her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How do you enter into my house?" The blonde just looked at her and stayed in silence. "I demand an answer! I'm your Queen, show some respect" Regina said annoyed with that woman who was invading her property. She wasn't in a good mood, her arm really hurt and she couldn't open that door! She had tried all the keys in the house but neither worked out and she knew that something important was behind that door. Stupid Snow White, this was all her fault.

"My Queen? Well…"Emma looked lustfully at Regina's body and she licked her lips. "Yeah you could be my Queen" The blonde smirked and approached to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" The brunette stopped her with a hammer in her right hand, she wished to have her magic right now.

"Oh come on my Queen I know you want it too"

"I'm pretty sure that I don't. Who are you?" Regina asked again with a serious tone.

"I'm Emma and you? My Queen has a name?" The savior smiled nicely at her trying to make her put down the hammer.

"If you must to know…I'm Regina. How do you get it?" The Queen asked trying to think a plan to escape from that stranger.

"I have the key" Emma laughed at the shock in Regina's face and showed her the keys. "They were in my jacket"

"This is my house" Regina declared firmly.

"Well it seems that is mine too" Emma leaned in the wall and smile playfully "Maybe we live together"

"In your dreams" The brunette snapped at her and the blonde just smirked. "I think that behind this door are answers but I can't open it, can you?"

"Maybe…but is there something for me?" Emma asked and winked at her.

"Yes, the true!" Regina said trying to control herself and not kill the blonde right there.

"I don't know…" The blonde grinned and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Fine! It's obvious that you can't do it" The Queen provoked her and saw with satisfaction how an indignant look appear in the blonde's eyes. She won…she always won.

"Of course I can! I need a barrette, do you have one?" Regina nodded and went to the bathroom to look for it. She came back a few minutes later and gave it to that insufferable woman.

"Now stay there and see the magic" Emma smirked with confidence and began to pick the lock, she tried for a few more minutes until she heard a click. She stood up and with a theatrical movement she opened the door. "Done my Queen"

"Well look at that, you are useful after all" Regina said sarcastically and walked in following by Emma. It was a boy's room, a kid had lived there in their house.

"Do you have a kid?" The blonde ask curious because her son would had two years and wasn't living with her.

"No" Regina answered but the image of the Snow's son appeared in her mind, he had called her mom but that couldn't be possible. "I think I don't"

"You think?" Emma asked skeptically with a raise eyebrow. She walked around and saw a few pictures, she came closer and her heart stopped beating. "You have" She said with a picture in her hand, it was the brunette with a little boy.

"What?" Regina approached quickly and snatched it away. It was her and a little boy. How? "It doesn't make sense! I would never forget my own child!" She said at Emma who wasn't paying attention because she was looking something else.

"Our" The blonde whispered.

"What?"

"Our son" Emma repeated and showed her another picture where she could look herself with a boy, this time older and the blonde, the three of them were hugging and smiling, they looked like a family.

"It can't be true…This is a joke from Snow White" Regina said feeling the anger raised inside her.

"Snow White? What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused and kept looking the pictures until she saw one of the two of them kissing. "Ehm…Regina?"

"What?" The brunette snapped, she was busy thinking in all the ways that she could kill Snow.

"I think we are dating" The savior mumbled with fear. The queen turned around quickly and glared at her. "We are kissing" Regina grabbed the picture and she remembered True Love is the most powerful magic, it can break any curse, is happiness. "Regina?" Emma asked nervous because the brunette was giving her a funny look.

"True Love Kiss" The Queen mumbled and approached to the blonde that was what they needed it.

"Eh?" Emma didn't understand a fucking thing.

"Kiss me!" Regina demand and the blonde smirked, that she understood.

"As you wish my Queen" The savior pulled her closer and kiss her slowly and softly, the brunette moved her lips trying to take the control of the kiss but the blonde didn't surrender. Regina felt a wave of magic in her body but mostly in her heart and a lot of memories appeared in her mind; she felt Emma trembled in her arms and they pulled away.

"We have a son" The brunette whispered.

"Henry" Emma gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! How are you? This is day four of SwanQueen Week and the prompt is Accidental Stimulation. This is my first smut so I'm not sure how I did it, feel free to tell me about it.**

**Butterflykisses0: Thanks for your idea! I hope you like it!**

**Guest: Glad you liked it Regina rapping, it was fun to write it.**

**Thanks for all the new followers and favorites and the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**This is set afer Emma came back from the past but she didn't bring Marian back so Regina is still with Robin here. Emma and Hook are not together and she moved out from her parents house. Emma and Regina are friend and share Henry's custody.**

**Hope you like it and sorry for any mistake!**

* * *

"Fuck" Emma gasped with her hand between her legs, she could feel the heat in her center while her fingers pinched her clit, the image of a naked Regina was in her head. "Regina!" She moaned out and slipped one finger inside her. She tried to picture that was the brunette fingers inside her, that she was on top of her, touching her, thrusting their sex together, kissing her and driving her crazy. Emma added another finger and speeded up the pace. "Regina" She whimpered and her other hand went to play with her clit. She spread her legs wider so her hand had more space and added a third finger thinking in Regina's mouth and tongue around her nipple while she thrust her hips in the brunette fingers. "Fuck" She growled frustrated and pulled out her fingers, she needed the real thing, she didn't find satisfaction with her fantasies anymore, she needed Regina naked in her bed now but that wasn't possible. "I need her" Emma whispered closing her eyes and a rebel tear fall in her cheek. "I want her" She admitted out loud for the first time, she sat up quickly. "I want her" She repeated slowly and a wave of magic raised inside her. "Wha-? oh god" Emma looked down between her legs but there was nothing but something was touching her. "Fuck" She whimpered when she felt two finger entered deep inside her. She closed her eyes when she felt a tongue in her neck licking it softly; she felt another body pressed in her and she looked but there was no one there. "Regina" she rasped when a mouth trapped her nipple and a thumb caressed her clit, she felt a shiver down in her spine while a tongue licked her nipple. "More" She begged and a new wave of magic raised and her eyes opened when she hear a whisper in her ear _Miss Swan_. "Regina" Her body responded to the voice with a tremble and she felt how her heart raced and her wetness increased. "I need you" She pleaded and felt another finger entered in her harshly. "Fuck woman" She hissed and opened her legs. "Oh god" Emma lifted her head and looked between her legs, there was a tongue there, she could feel the tip running over her clit. She could feel the three fingers thrusting in her and her hips moved to meet them in each thrust. "More" Emma whispered and that mouth, Regina's mouth in her mind began to suck her clit while the fingers hit her g-spot. "Oh God!" She cried out feeling waves of pleasure all over her, she was going crazy but she didn't care, she arched her back in the bed and bite her lips trying to no moan but when she felt Regina's tongue deep inside her and she couldn't hold it anymore. "Regina!" She cried out and her vision faded to black.

* * *

A few day had passed and Emma still didn't understand how her magic did that but she was eager to repeat it, it had felt so real and she had wanted to do it for days but she couldn't do it again or not completed at least and she didn't know why. She felt the waves of magic but nothing happened and always someone interrupted but not today. Her parents were busy with her brother so they wouldn't call and Henry was with Regina today so she had her house all for her. She got naked and lie down in her bed, she was ready.

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked looking how flustered she seemed. "Mom?" He asked again when she gripped the counter with both hands until her knuckles became white.

"Henr...Honey" She said and bit back a moan, she moved uncomfortable feeling the arousal increase between her legs. "Cou-Could you go to your room please?"

"But I thought we were having lunch with Robin and Roland" The boy argued and stayed in the kitchen.

"Go to your room now" Regina growled and Henry ran upstairs, she didn't bother to tell him not to, she had more important things now. She used her magic to appear in her room and fall into her bed when two fingers entered her without warning. She whimpered helplessly and tried to keep her eyes open but the pleasure was too much when she felt a tongue playing with her hard nipples. She moved her hand and her clothes disappeared, she looked down, no one was there, how..."Oh" She gasped softly when she felt nails scratching her toned stomach. She tried to focus to figure out what was happening but a pair of fingers pinching her nipples made her squirm. "Focus" She muttered to herself trying to ignore the urge of touch herself to calm her arousal. This was magic, she was sure about it, there was no logical explanation at the feeling of a tongue in her belly botton. She fought the urge to close her eyes and get lost in the heat between her legs and tried to think about a solution. The fingers pulled out and she whimpered for the feel of emptiness in her. She sat up quickly and started to go through all the spells or curse that she knew, but the better question was who was doing this to her. She waited a minute but she didn't feel nothing more, she relaxed and decided to shower. She stood up and..."oh god" Her knees became weak and she fall in her bed arching her back. She moved her hand and put a silence spell, she didn't want Henry to hear. A tongue was licking her entrance slowly, tempting her. "Please" She pleaded to no one, she needed that tongue inside her, she..."Fuck!" She growled, the tongue was in her clit now, then a teeth bit her flesh softly and the mouth began to suck, her hips thrust into the invisible head and she closed her eyes in surrender. She put on hand between her legs and the other caress her breast. She began to stroke her folds slowly following the pace of the tongue in her clit, Regina groaned with pleasure when she felt the tongue entered deep in her center and she put her fingers in her clit making circles with her thumb. "Emma" She moaned and stopped in shock, she was with Robin, she should be thinking about him not that idiot; she couldn't keep thinking that because two fingers were inside her join the tongue. "Fuck" She hissed and squirmed when she felt a bite in her neck. "Wha-?" The teeth clenched in her pulse point and began to bite and suck. "oh" she groaned in pain and a tongue licked softly the place when she was sure there was a mark. Three fingers were thrusting in her hard while the other hand was playing with her nipple, the tongue was licking earlobe and she put her own hand in her clit when she felt the fingers hit her G-spot. Regina...she heard someone saying her name, she heard Emma saying her name. "Emma!" She cried out and the orgasm hit her hard sending waves of pleasure for all her body, she was trembling, astonished about what had happen and her last thought was about a blonde.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma cried out with her fingers inside her, she had been trying to repeat the magic trick but it didn't work out so she had to take care of herself this time but she could swear that this time she could felt Regina, maybe not touching her but she knew that something was different. "Maybe I should keep practicing" She muttered before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! How are you? I want to thanks all the new followers and favorites. Today is day 5: Caregiving. Hope you like it!**

**Butterflykisses0: thanks for the idea! Hope you like it.**

**Susy40: voy a hacer la version en español del capitulo 4 una vez que termine esta semana! Gracias por tu review.**

**Guest: Thanks! Maybe I will do it more parts of chapter 4 but when SwanQueen finish.**

**This is set after the final of season 3. Regina is still mad of Emma about the Marian thing.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistake. **

* * *

"What?!" Emma growled at her cellphone, the device had been ringing for a few minutes and it didn't seem to stop. She turned around and opened an eye looking at her clock, it was 3 am. "Hello?" She yawned ready to hang up when she heard a voice.

"Ma?" Emma sat up fast, more awake that ever. Her son never called her so late, never.

"Henry? What's happen?"

"You need to come home" His voice cracked and she put the phone between her ear and shoulder and began to change her clothes.

"Why?" She asked but Henry didn't answer. "Kid are you there? What happen?" She put the phone in speaker and looked for a shirt.

"Mom is sick, she needs help but she didn't let me help her…she…" She could feel the desperation in her voice so she hurried.

"Henry calm down. What's wrong with her?" Emma asked looking for the keys of her car.

"I think she has fever because she said weird things, she was delusional and…"

"What you mean with was?" She interrupted him worried.

"She isn't talking anymore Ma that's why I called you because I can't get it in her room! You need to come!" Henry urged and she sighed still looking for her keys.

"Did you call a doctor?" Emma asked trying to gain some time.

"Do you even know mom?!" He snapped at her and tried to open the door again. "She was feeling a little sick yesterday, she told me that her head hurt and this morning she was worst and I tried to call Whale but she didn't let me." Henry explained and leaned on the door. "You have to come"

"Do you think that is a good idea? I mean…she isn't very happy with me right now" Emma smiled when she spotted the keys in the floor below her leather jacket.

"Ma please" The kid whined and she walked out the door.

"I'm on my way"

* * *

"Where is she?" Emma asked when her son opened the door.

"Upstairs, she stopped talking and hour ago I think." Henry guided her to her mother's room.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I was trying to take care of her but she is really stubborn" The kid grumbled and pointed a door. Emma tried to open it but she couldn't, she turned around and saw how her kid rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey!"

"I already tried that." He informed and made the same face that Regina did when she did something stupid.

"Where are you going?" She panicked when he walked away, Regina still had urge to kill her or inflicting pain to her.

"To my room. I have classes tomorrow." He grinned at her and walked away.

"Henry!" She whispered but the kid ignored her. "Come back here!" Emma insisted and she received a closed door for answer. She cursed her luck and moved her hand using magic to open the door. She sighed and step in in the dark room, she was tempted to turn on a light but she was afraid of the consequences. She walked slowly trying to make no noise until she reached the bed and frowned worried. Regina was laying in her bed, she had her eyes closed and her clothes were wet, Emma assumed that was for the fever, she came closer and put her hand in her forehead softly, she was warm and her cheeks were flushed. "Regina" She whispered and moved her carefully but the brunette didn't react. "Come on" Emma tried to sit her up but she couldn't, she looked around looking for something to wake her up, maybe some water but she was sure that she did it, Regina would kill her. She left her in the bed and went to the bathroom, she needed something with strong smell. "This should work" Emma murmured grabbing a bottle of alcohol. She approached quickly to the brunette and sat her up putting pillows behind her back. "Okay you need to wake up please" She opened the bottle and put it under Regina's nose who made a disgust face, Emma smiled, it was working. "Whoa" The blonde pulled away quickly when Regina threw up. "Fuck"

"Language" Regina muttered slowly and open her tired eyes.

"Oh good you are awake" Emma smiled at her relieved. "Can you get up?"

"What are you doing here?" The brunette demanded trying to sound intimidating.

"Henry called me, he is worried so here I am. Now can you get up?" The blonde approached to help her but Regina rejected her.

"Don't you dare to touch me!"

"Look you are sick and need help whatever want it or not" Emma grabbed her and pulled her away from the bed.

"Let me go!" Regina fought but she was too weak. Emma dragged her with force but trying to be careful until they reached the bathroom.

"You need a shower and I have to change the sheets." The brunette stayed in silence and looked the other way. "Look...I know you hated me right now and that I'm the last person you want to see right now but I'm here to help you so please let me" She sighed when she had no answer. "Regina..."

"I'm perfectly capable to taking care of myself" The brunette mumbled.

"Yeah... you look so good right now" Regina glared at her but Emma continued "You have fever, you threw up five minutes ago. You need a shower and change your clothes and maybe something light to eat"

"I know what I need and it's not you"

"God! You are so...ugh" Emma grabbed her and put her in the shower.

"Wha-?" The water hit her face hard. "It's cold" Emma grinned and she increased the water temperature.

"Better?" Regina nodded. "Okay, can you shower yourself?"

"Of course Miss Swan!" The brunette growled and the blonde smirked.

"Well then, I will be in your bedroom tidying the bed and I'll bring you new clothes okay?" Regina nodded again enjoying the warm water in her body. Emma smiled and walked away closing the door.

* * *

"Okay, here you go" Emma said helping the brunette to reach her bed. Regina lay down on the bed and the blonde tucked her in. "I brought you some water and this" Emma put a tray over her legs with a plate of chicken soup.

"Did you make this?" The brunette asked with fear, she knew by Henry that Emma wasn't the best cook.

"Yes and is one of the few dishes I can make so don't worry about it" Regina frowned not the entire sure. "Please try it" The blonde whined and grabbed the spoon to give her in the mouth. Regina looked horrified.

"Miss Swan!"

"What? You have to eat...so open up" Emma smiled when the brunette opened her mouth without looking at her; she put carefully the spoon in her mouth and Regina drank the soup making a little noise.

"Mmm...This is good" The blonde tried not to bother at the surprise in the brunette's voice.

"I told you so" She smiled looking how Regina drank the soup carefully. They stayed in silence, Emma enjoyed the look in the brunette's face while she ate her food. She stood up and put a glass of water in the bed table. When Regina finished she grabbed the try and pulled away then she approached to the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked feeling Emma's hand in her forehead.

"No fever" The blonde smiled but grabbed a tablet and showed to her. "If you feel the fever come back, drink one of this" She began to walk away when a whisper stopped her.

"Are you leaving?"

"I...I thought you didn't want me here" Emma admitted and came closer again.

"Maybe you could stay" The brunette mumbled and the blonde nodded, she grabbed the tray and walked away but Regina stopped her again.

"You can sleep in the guest room" The blonde nodded. "And Emma?" The Savior looked at her with hope, she called her Emma again. "Thank you"

"Any time" Emma replied with a big smile and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! How are you? Today is day 6: Truth Serum. I thought about make a continuation the day 4 in another fic, what do you think? Would you read it? **

**Thanks for the new followers and favorites!**

**This is set first in season two when Regina took Henry and then is in season 3 after the True Love Kiss between Regina and Henry.**

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistake!**

* * *

Henry smiled looking at the small phial in his hand, he had been looking through Regina's stuff trying to find something that help him to escape from her. He went back to her room carefully and hid it just when Regina opened the door.

"The food is ready honey" The brunette smiled kindly at him but he knew that was a fake, she was the Evil Queen, she couldn't love or be kind with someone.

"I want to change first" He showed her his dirty shirt and she nodded.

"Hurry up" And she walked out the door. He quickly changed his shirt and grabbed the small phial, it was a simple sleeping potion but he would have enough time to run away and find David. She went downstairs and saw her in the kitchen pulling a lasagna out of the oven, Henry looked for her glass and put a few drops there, he smirked and sat up. "I hope you like it"

"Mmm…" That was the only response she obtained.

"I know that you are mad right now but you are my son Henry and I want you here with me" She said and drank a little of wine without notice the smile in the boy.

"You're not my mother! And I don't want to be here!" He argued back waiting for her to fall asleep but nothing happen.

"Am I not? Then who is? Please enlighten me" She responded bitterly, his words hurt so much.

"Emma is! And she is gone because of you!"

"Of course she is. Does she know how to cook your favorite meal? Does she know how did you make it that scar in your back? Does she know why you don't like the storms? Was she here when you woke up scared at night? Where did you go when you were afraid? You came with me! You looked for me because I stayed all night awake taking care of you when you were sick, I stayed awake until you fall asleep when you were afraid and I did it because I love you, because you are my son! She left you because she couldn't take care of you! I tried all your life to do the best for you!" Regina finished her speech with a look of shock in her face, she didn't want to say it, she thought about it all the time, why her son rejected her when she was the one for her all his life, but…she looked at him and saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Why are you so mean?" He tried to contain the tears.

"Because is the truth Henry and you need to hear it." The brunette replied quietly, it was her truth.

"You are wrong!"

"Does she know you?" She asked bitterly.

"She is trying and that's what matters." Henry defended his blonde mother.

"I'm trying too Henry, don't you see it?"

"You're the Evil Queen" He sentenced and that broke her heart.

"Yes I am" Regina agreed with him and both of them looked surprised. "But I'm not just that" She frowned a little and looked at him steadily. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"I'm telling the truth…what did you do?" He looked down and she sighed, she didn't want to use magic with him but…she moved her hand and a small phial came out of his pocket. She recognized immediately, it was her truth serum. "What did you give me a truth serum?"

"What? I thought it was a sleep potion" He confessed with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I was going to escape when you fell asleep." He mumbled and saw how she shook her head.

"Do you hate me so much?"

"No…you hate me."

"What? Henry I love you. Why do you think like that?

"You lie to me! And now you don't even let me to go with my real family!" Henry knew that was a low punch but he really thought that she didn't love him.

"Well I can't lie to you for a while so ask whatever you want" Regina encouraged him.

"Why did you tell me that Daniel was my father? Why didn't you tell me the true?" He remembered how Regina used to tell him about Daniel, about how much he would love him but he couldn't because he had died in an accident, he grew up for years thinking about his father but he wasn't.

"Because I believe my own lie, because that was always my dream, you know? Daniel and me together, had children and live happily. I told you that because if I would had a child, he would be the father." Regina explained slowly with tears in her eyes, the image of her dream family in her head. "I didn't tell you the true because when you started to ask about your father I thought you were too little so I invented that story and I believed it and when you were older and you were ready, I wasn't, I was afraid that you would reject me…can you blame me? That's what happened" She laughed bitterly, she had been so caution for nothing. Henry looked at her thinking his next question, there was many things to ask but he had to sort of his priorities.

"Do you love me?" He was afraid but he needed to know.

"With all my heart, I love you Henry."

"Why don't you let me go?" The boy asked softly.

"Because I can't lose another person…I can't" Her voice break a little and tear fall out in her cheek.

"What happened with Daniel?"

"He…he was the stable boy and I…I fall in love with him but I knew that my mother wouldn't let me stay with him, she wanted for me the kingdom, she wanted I would be a queen but I didn't want that so I planned escape with Daniel but…Snow White saw us…I made her promise not to tell because I knew that if my mother found out, she would do anything to stop me." She stopped for a moment seeing the memory in her head. She gathered strength to continue. "Snow told my mother and that night she came to stop us…I though for just a moment that I would convince her but she fooled me and the next thing I knew…Daniel was in the floor dead in my arms." Regina was crying now and Henry came closer and hugged her, he never saw hear so helpless.

"I'm sorry mom." She smiled a little at the title, her son was the only light she had, Regina wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him back.

"That's why you hate Snow and Emma?" Henry asked softly, he knew now the two parts of the story and he understood a little more but they were her family, they needed to get along.

"I don't hate Emma" Regina closed her eyes just those words left her mouth.

"You don't? You like her?" Henry grinned.

"Oh god" The brunette blushed and the boy smirked waiting for the answer, he liked the truth serum. "Yes I like her…I like her eyes, her smile, her hideous leather jacket, her stubbornness, I like her." Regina whisperer hoping that her son didn't hear her but for the smile in his face he did.

"You love her!" Henry affirmed, the brunette open her mouth to denied it but couldn't. "Are you trying to get her back?"

"Of course I am! I miss her!" She cursed her luck and felt her cheeks warm.

"You have to tell her! We can be a family mom" Henry was really excited, his mother would be together and everything would be perfect.

"No…"

"But mom, don't you want to be happy? We can now" The boy tried to reason with her.

"I'm not ready…" She whispered and her son looked her confused. "I'm not ready Henry, I will ruin everything" Henry stayed in silence for a moment and she knew that he was planning an operation, she knew him so well.

"I love you mom" He really meant it now, he would always love her, she was her mom and she would always be.

"I love you too my little prince" Henry grinned at his nickname. "And I'm sorry" Regina moved her hand in front of his forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready" She repeated crying and his son closed his eyes when he opened there were nothing there.

"I hate you! You are the Evil Queen and you always will be!" He ran upstairs and locked up in his room.

"I'm not ready" Regina repeated still crying.

* * *

"I remember now" Henry informed her with a smile when they were alone in their home. "I'm not mad" He added looking the fear in her eyes. "You were right, you weren't ready then…are you now?"

"I'm with Robin now honey, he is my soulmate." Regina replied relieve that he wasn't mad at her.

"But you love her! I know you do, you give us a happy ending, you give her a happy ending." He was stubborn like her, like Emma.

"It's too late now, she is with Hook and I'm with Robin"

"She is not with him, she loves you, I know she does! You have to fight for this, please mom"

"I can't honey…I'm happy with him" She wasn't lying, with Robin wasn't complicated, she was happy.

"Okay" He accepted and she smiled relieve. "I go to my room now." Regina nodded and he went upstairs. Henry entered in his room and began to search for the small phial, he knew it was there, it had to be. "Yeah!" The kid smiled and grabbed his phone. "Ma?...Yeah I'm okay…can we meet later?...okay see you!" Operation Swan Queen on.

* * *

"Hey kid" Emma greeted him when he entered in the sheriff station, she was drinking a coke. "Everything okay? You sound weird in the phone?"

"I'm okay Ma, just wanted to see you" He smiled innocently and came closer and put a few drops when she looked the other way. "Just perfect"

"Why do you have an evil smirk? What did you do?" She asked suspicious and drank her coke.

"Do you love my mom?" He asked directly. Emma blushed and she prepared to deny everything but something strange happened.

"Yes…I love her…I love when she smile at me nicely, I love her sass too, I love her voice, her eyes, her body…" The blonde began to daydream about all the thing she would do to that woman.

"Stop it! She is my mom!" The kid made a sick face and Emma blushed harder.

"Sorry I don't know why I told you that…but she is perfect…oh god…why I keep telling you this?"

"I gave you a truth serum" He explained and continued talking. "You have to tell her!"

"Are you crazy? Why would you do that to me? And by the way she is with that man…you like him? Because I don't, she is too good for him." She finished with a whisper.

"I had to be sure that you love her because she loves you" He said and grinned and the shock in Emma's face.

"Really? How did you know?"

"I just know…please you have to fight for her, you will win and I will help you." He tried to convinced her and he could see that it was working.

"Another operation?" She asked happy because her son was on her side.

"Operation Swan Queen" Henry confirmed. "You go and tell her"

"Just like that?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes" Henry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door. "Go now"

"How can you be so sure?" She was afraid that Regina would reject her, they were in good terms and she didn't want to ruin that. She trusted her son but she was afraid.

"Because she is ready now" Henry smiled enigmatically and pushed outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! How are you? This is day 7: Accidental Marriage. Thank you for follow or favorite the story!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Pick up…pick up…Pick up damn woman!" Emma yelled into the phone when she hear Regina's voice mail for sixth time. Henry had had an accident, Snow had told her and she had run to the hospital but nobody wanted to give her some information, they said she wasn't his mother…well they said legally mother but the blonde didn't have time for technicality. She dialed again and waited trying not to break her phone with her grab.

"I bring some coffee" Emma ignored her and glared her phone when the voice mail came out again.

"Do you know where Regina is?"

"I think she had something with Elsa" Snow replied slowly seeing how her daughter's face change at that name, she didn't understood why Emma didn't like Elsa. "She is really nice, you could try to talk to her someday."

"Yeah well Regina isn't answering her phone is her phone. She should be really busy" Emma dialed again and walked away, she didn't need a therapy session right now and least from her mother.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Emma growled to her.

"Emma? Sorry I don't have good signal in here" Regina replied trying to opened her car door.

"It must be the ice" She muttered and the brunette made some noise "Henry had an accident, you need to come now"

"What? Is he okay? What happened?" The worried in her voice was patent.

"I don't know! Nobody tell me nothing because I'm not his mother!" The blonde snapped at the woman.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked entering in her car quickly.

"You never did the fucking papers!" The savior accused her.

"Yes I did! I gave my consent and some information, call Archie and ask him about it because I did my part" The Queen defended herself because she was telling the true, at first she hadn't been so sure about that but then she had accepted.

"Can you appear here? I want how my son is"

"I can't, Elsa is trying to control her magic remember? Today started the week without magic." Regina explained slowly.

"So? You still can do it" Emma started to pace, she didn't have time to talk about Elsa.

"I'm not, I'm using the bracelet and I can't get it out so I'm powerless."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm supporting her, is difficult for her Emma" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah poor Elsa. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm going the fast as I can, I will be there in a two hours" Regina answered "Emma? Are you there?" She asked but nobody answer, she had lost her signal.

"Regina? Regina! Fuck" She looked at her phone with hate and then proceed to call Archie.

"Hello?" A man voice answered after a few rings.

"Archie! Please tell me you have the papers" She babbled quickly.

"Emma? Calm down. What papers?

"The ones which say that I'm Henry's mom too"

"Oh no, Regina gave me all and I started the paperwork but there not ready yet. Something happen?

"Henry had an accident and I don't how he is, and Regina isn't here because she had to go with that fucking woman and I was talking to her but I think she lost signal or something. I need to see my son Archie."

"Okay I'm on my way, I think there is a quick solution but both of you have to agree."

"We will, hurry up please" Emma pleaded and ended the phone feeling a little calmer. She came back with Snow and accepted the coffee. "I called Archie, he is coming, he might have a solution and Regina is coming too, she hasn't magic now"

"Oh right, she is supporting Elsa with that" Her mother replied smiling and Emma wanted to punch her, she didn't understand why everybody liked that woman, even her own son liked her.

"You knew?"

"Yeah we are friends now and we talked about stuff, she really likes Elsa" Snow chatted happily noticing the expression in her daughter's face.

"Yeah…she is wonderful" The blonde mumbled greeting her teeth.

"You're late!" Emma glared at him once he entered in the waiting room

"Sorry I was looking for the papers" He took out something from his briefcase and prepared to explain everything to Emma but she didn't let him.

"Where do I sign?"

"Emma we need to discuss this and I have to talk with Regina too." Archie explained carefully but the blonde just rolled her eyes. "If Regina doesn't agree, we can't do this."

"Okay…wait" She pulled out her phone and called the brunette again.

"Emma? Everything okay? I'm coming but it's raining here"

"I don't know. Archie is here, he said that he can do something but you have to agree with him or something." Emma said quickly, she wanted so sign that damn papers.

"What? I don't understand you very well."

"Wait. Here, talk to her" She passed her phone to Archie and instigated him to talk to the brunette.

"Hello? Regina? Yeah I have something that could help…I would like it to discuss this with both of you." He couldn't continue because Emma started talking at the same time.

"**Do what he said!**... _Emma I need to talk to_…** I can't see him**…_Look Regina this is important_….**Hurry up woman!** ..._I don't know if you will agree with this_… **Where are you?**" The brunette stopped the car trying to understand both of them. She took a deep breath trying to calm and she wished to have her magic so she could inflect some pain in both of them. "**That's not important, she will do it because I need to see my son!** …_You have to sign this when you arrive but I can make a temporal permission if you let me_…**Of course she will let you**…_She has to say it not you!_"

"Archie" Regina said but the two of them were arguing. "Archie!" She tried again but nothing. "ARCHIE!" The brunette yelled losing the rest of her patience.

"Let me go Emma!" There was some noise in the line and then a man voice talked. "Hi Regina, listen…"

"No, you listen to me" She interrupted, her voice had the Evil Queen's tone. "You will do whatever you have to do so that woman can see Henry because if she call me one more time I will kill her. So you have my permission and I will sign that when I arrive. I have one hour of travel so take over please."

"But…" He tried to explain her but she didn't let him.

"Do it!" Regina ended the call and started the car again, she needed to arrive at the hospital quickly.

* * *

"I'm here!" She announced waiting to find Emma or Archie but neither of them where there. She approached to one nurse.

"Where is my son?"

"Miss Mills I'm glad you are here, he is with his mother in the room 312" The nurse informed gently and she began to walk away. "Wait! You have to sign something first" She pointed a few papers in her hand.

"Oh right" Regina grabbed the pen and signed everything quickly without looking it. "That's all?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Mills" The brunette nodded and went to look his son's room. She entered and saw him sleep in the bed, Emma was next to him. Henry slept peacefully and he didn't seem hard except for bandage in his wrist.

"What happened?" Regina whispered softly and came closer.

"He has a sprained wrist" Emma explained and closed her eyes.

"Wha-? Did you make some scandal and he just has a sprained wrist?!" She muttered aggressively. "You sounded like he was dying! I almost died coming here! What's wrong with you?!" Regina raised her voice and the blonde winced.

"You will wake him up"

"No, I will kill you!" She glared at her hard, that stupid woman.

"Sorry, I didn't know how he was!" Emma tried to defend herself when another nurse came in.

"Oh good your wife is here too, the doctor will be here in a few minutes to talk to you" The woman smiled kindly and looked how both women had their mouth open looking really confuse.

"Sorry…what do you mean with wife?" Regina was the first in ask.

"It was a secret? Sorry I didn't know about that…but congratulations" The nurse smiled again and Regina wanted to smash that woman's head into the wall.

"Seriously, what do you mean with that?" This time was Emma who talked.

"Well you two are married, see?" She showed a paper. "This is Henry data and here said that Miss Mills is his mother and had all the rights and here said that you are her wife and have all the permission to take care of Henry in an equal way. Archie gave us, this is your signature" She pointed at Emma. "And this is yours" She looked at Regina.

"Are you saying that we are married?" The blonde asked still in shock.

"Yes you are, congratulations"

"Get out" The brunette hissed and the nurse nodded and disappeared in a second. Regina turned around and glared at the blonde who swallow hard, she didn't like that look.

"Regina…we have to be reasonable…"Emma started to defend herself but a death glare stopped her.

"You make me marry you for a sprained wrist?!" She growled and got out of the room, she would kill Archie and then Emma.

"Would you prefer if it was something worst?" The blonde followed her.

"Of course not! But we are married! Do you understand that or is too difficult for you?"

"Yeah I know…but it's that terrible?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Be marrying with me…it's that terrible?" Emma clarified and pouted.

"I…I…" The brunette didn't know how to answer that so she stayed en silence.

"We could try" The blonde offered. "Maybe it'll work, you, me and Henry."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked trying to gain some time.

"We can make it work, I know that" Emma sounded so sure and she really wanted to trust her. "We can" The blonde came closer. "Just say yes." The savior finished it handing her heart over.

"Yes" Regina whispered. "Yes" She repeated loudly. Emma grinned.

"Wait until the honeymoon" The blonde smirked and winked at her.

"Miss Swan!" Regina exclaimed.

"It's Mrs. Mills now" Emma corrected and entered into the room again, Regina shook her head; then she followed her wife with big smile in her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How are you? Today is the last chapter and today the prompt is Creator's Choice so I chose Roommates and Jealousy. It's been a great week and I wanted to thank everybody for read, follow, favorite and review. I really want to know what you think about this last fic.**

**This is set after season 3 finale, Emma moved to Regina while she is looking for an apartment because there were too many people in her parents's place.**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistake.**

* * *

"Hey kid, how are you?" Emma greeted him when he entered in the kitchen.

"Good…Ma? What are you doing? I thought mom didn't let you be in the kitchen without supervision" The kid joked and the blonde huffed, she had almost burned the house but it had been an accident, she had wanted to do something nice for them because Regina had agreed to let her stay there but nothing had gone right.

"Regina called me, she is going be late again, something with a late meeting, so I decided to make dinner" Emma showed him how she was cutting the chicken.

"Another meeting? It's the third in the week"

"Yeah I know kid." Emma muttered and hit the chicken hard with the knife, she knew that Robin fucking Hood was in that meetings too.

"What are you making? It's early to eat" He approached ready to supervise.

"Chicken with almond in the wok" She informed him proud.

"Do you know how to do that?" Henry was really surprise, since Emma moved in, her mom always cooked.

"Of course I do! I'm not a complete idiot in the kitchen kid, and this has to be a couple of hours in the fridge before I can cook."

"Okay" He said and walked away.

"Wait! Do you have homework or something? You have to finish it before watching TV or play video games"

"Come one Ma!" Henry whined.

"Sorry kid, I don't want to die."

"Fine" The boy grumbled and grabbed his backpack. Emma smiled and continue cutting the chicken.

* * *

Emma smiled looking how all the vegetables were in a perfect shape, she put it in different containers, that way it would be easy to cook. She was putting the chicken in the wok when she heard a noise outside, she looked the food, it was fine, and then walk to the windows to investigate. She smiled when she saw Regina outside, she finally was home but…that wasn't her car…and she was smiling softly to someone…Emma moved to have a better view and she clenched her teeth…Robin fucking Hood was there.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She muttered angry, the man had a son and a fucking wife now, thanks to her so there was no reason for him to be here with Regina, there was no reason for him to be here with Regina, there was no reason for him to approach to Regina and definitively there was no reason for him to kiss her! She punched the wall next to her trying with all not to go outside and kick his ass. She moved away from the window, she didn't need to see nothing more, it was obvious that Regina was still in love with him, he was her fucking soulmate after all. "Maybe I should start to look for an apartment" Emma mumbled to herself. She leaned into the wall forgetting about everything, the only thing in her mind was that kiss.

"I'm home!" Regina announced entering through the door, Emma could sense the smile in her voice and hated it, not because she didn't want that the brunette smile but she wanted to be the one who put a smile in her face.

"Mom!" Henry greeted her smiling. "I need you help with math"

"Hi honey, how are you? I'm good." The brunette responded and her son looked down.

"Sorry, how are you mom?"

"I'm good, I'll cook something quick and then we can see your homework okay?" Regina took out her coat and walked to the kitchen.

"Emma is cooking so we have time now" Her son informed with a smile.

"What?! You let her in kitchen alone?"

"Relax mom, she is doing fine..." The fire alarm began to sound and they ran into the kitchen where Emma was trying to extinguish the fire without success. Regina moved her hand quickly and a water jet came out of her hand direct to the fire. The brunette took a deep breath looking her now destroyed wok and her kitchen full of smoke.

"Henry go to your room" Regina asked him slowly, the kid looked at his Ma and gave her a support smile before disappear, he didn't want to be there right now. She waited until she heard the door closed upstairs and looked at the blonde.

"Regina I can explain..."

"What part of that you can't be in the kitchen without supervision don't you understand?" Emma smiled apologetically but that didn't work. "You made a fire in my kitchen twice! Don't you like the house that you try to burn it?"

"I was cooking something for you, I wanted to be something nice!" Emma defended herself.

"What?"

"Well you were late again and I thought it would be nice if you came home and the food was ready, so I tried to cook something but I got distracted." The blonde explained and clenched her fist remembering Robin fucking Hood.

"How can you be distracted?"

"You and that man" Emma mumbled and Regina looked confused.

"What?"

"I saw you with him" The blonde growled. "You know he is married right? And he has a son with her. "Emma added and Regina glared her.

"Of course I know that, we are not together"

"Right you are just his lover...I didn't know that you could be that low" Emma's cheek burned after Regina hit her hard. She closed her eyes, it hurt but her heart her more, she knew she shouldn't have said that but she hated the idea of her with him, he didn't deserve her, nobody did.

"Don't you dare to call me that" Regina growled at her but Emma didn't back away.

"It's the true, you are with him! You came home late at night because you stay with him while I'm here with our son!" Emma complained to her, she didn't have the right to do that but she didn't care.

"I'm not with him! He kissed me and I pulled away. Were you spying on us?"

"I heard a noise and I went to investigate, you were there, he was there..."

"I'm not with him idiot, we are friends but he misunderstood that and did what he did, I already told him what his place is." Regina said with an evil smirk.

"You don't want to be with him then?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the question" Emma pleaded and came closer.

"I don't" The brunette assured and the savior smiled and kissed her softly. Regina pulled away after a second. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?"

"Why?" Regina waited anxious the answer.

"I really really like you" Emma confessed and wrapped her arms to her waist. "And I hate see you with him"

"Are you serious about this? Because I can't...I can't do it all over agai..." She couldn't finish because Emma's lips were in hers again, kissing her softly trying to show her how much she loved her. Regina kissed her back, both of them smiling in the kiss. Emma pulled away slowly, she caressed gently Regina's bottom lip.

"I love you, this is serious." The blonde assured her and the brunette grinned.

"I love you too my idiot" Regina brushed their lips together slowly and Emma whimpered, she needed that lips into hers, the brunette smirked and kiss her hard, Emma moaned and pushed her into the wall.

"Ugh! Oh god! My eyes!" Henry exclaimed and her mothers pulled apart quickly.

"Henry"

"Kid"

"I didn't need to see that!" The boy said again and both woman blushed. "Are you two dating now? Are you moving here for real?" He asked really excited.

"Eh..." Emma looked at the other woman who was still red.

"Yes we are, are you okay with that?" Regina asked worried about his answered.

"YEAH! Just I don't want to see it"

"We will be careful" The blonde assured him, Henry nodded smiling and disappeared again.

"So...am I moving for real?" Emma smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist again.

"I think you are...you should stop looking apartments." Regina put her arms around her neck.

"I never searched" Emma purred and kissed her again, she was becoming an addict for her lips.

"You will clean this without magic by the way" Regina informed her between kisses. The kitchen was a mess.

"Shut up woman" Emma said and kissed her hard. Henry smiled looking how his mothers were finally happy but when a moan left Regina's lip he made a disgust face and disappeared again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! How are everyone? I'm back! I'm sorry for the late update but between the college and work I don't have much time but if any of you read my other story, I'm writing the next chapter although I don't know when I will finish it, but I want you to know that I'm not abandon that story.**

**Thanks for the faves, followers and reviews!**

**Guest (18 jun): Glad you like it! I'm trying to improve in my grammar :).**

**Jasterica: thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Josslett: thanks! Your review made me write this! Hope you like it!**

**This is the second part of day 4 from SwanQueen Week: Accidental Stimulation.**

**English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"We need to talk. Now!" Regina demanded to a confused blonde. She sat in front of her trying to ignore all the looks that she knew was for her, she looked down, she didn't like this but she really needed help.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked worried "You look…" She didn't know how to finish that sentence without getting kill. Regina's hair was a mess and her clothes were too, she looked like she had not slept in a few days with dark circles under her eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?!" The brunette snapped at her and a few people turned around to look at them. "Come on, I prefer discuss this in my place."

"Discuss what? What's going on?" The blonde remained in her seat.

"Not here" Regina replied, she was feeling the hot again…she needed to get out of there.

"Regina I'm waiting for Belle, I have to give her back some books, can you wait?"

"No I can't!" The Queen grabbed her arm, put some money on the table and dragged her out of Granny's, the blonde tried to get free but couldn't.

"What are you…?" Before she could finish to talk, they disappeared in a purple smoke.

* * *

"Are you insane?! I thought you didn't use magic anymore! You know because of Robin maybe?" Tink asked sarcastically, she was mad, really mad, she was moving her hands to emphasize her point and her face was a little red. Regina knew why, the fairy was afraid of Robin's reaction, he didn't like her magic, actually he didn't like magic at all. She had made Henry to understand that magic was part of her but with Robin she couldn't. She tried to stop using it but it was really difficult because she had white magic now too and she couldn't control it very well yet. "Do you want to lose your second chance? You found you soulmate twice, don't throw it away Gina!"

"If he is really my soulmate, he wouldn't be bother by a little of magic" The brunette muttered, remembering their last argument. Tink sighed, it wasn't the first time that Regina had doubts about her relationship, she opened her mouth to reply but a moan coming from Regina's stopped her.

"Regina?" Tink approached carefully to the couch where the brunette was sitting, she saw how she trembled a little and bit her lower lip. _What the hell is going on?_

"Fuck" Regina hissed feeling that fucking tongue play with her left nipple like the night before and the night before that.

"Regina? What…? What are you doing?" The fairy asked noticing the hard nipples through her blouse and her face was flushed.

"Nothing! Someone is doing this to me with magic" Regina explained quickly when the tongue left her nipple.

"What? How?" Tink was really confuse now.

"I don't know! That's why I need…oh god…" The tongue was back, this time in her neck and she could feel the tip of a finger caressing slowly her clit. She grabbed the arm of the couch with a hand and put the other in her mouth, she didn't need to Tink hear her moans too, it was enough that she saw her like that.

"So…someone is giving you randomly orgasms and you want this to stop?" The fairy giggled until she saw Regina glared at her. "What? At least you're getting something from Robin and this stranger"

"That's the problem" Regina began to explain fast, she already knew that in the next few moments a finger or two would be inside her. "I can't be with Robin anymore"

"What? Why?" Tink was defensive now, Robin and Regina were perfect for each other, they were soulmate, and they had to be together.

"Last night we were here, he was kissing me and touching me…"

"Too much information! My pure mind!"

"Shut up! I couldn't be with him. I began to feel the hot and I thought it was because of him but it wasn't. He was mad at me when I stopped but I couldn't do it…I…fuck!" Regina clenched her teeth, she was expecting the finger but this time was that amazing mouth that was sucking her clit hard.

"Okay…" Tink said seeing the problem, she had never heard Regina like that; she waited to see if the brunette regained some control but that never happened. Regina let out a moan when two fingers entered in her slowly and the tongue licked her clit at the same pace. "Maybe I could try to track the magic" Regina just nodded to busy with her own pleasure to really pay attention. "You just hold on" A moan was all the answer that Tink received, she needed to hurry.

"Oh yes" Regina gasped when the tongue was replaced with a thumb and began to move for her stomach, the valley between her breasts until reach her neck.

"Fuck" Tink said looking how a hickey appeared out of nowhere. She tried to focus more in that magic, it was strong but she couldn't tell where it came from. Regina felt the mouth in her right ear and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Tink's face when she said it…_Regina_…another finger was inside her and she bit a moan back…_Regina_…the fingers began to move faster and she bit her lower lip harder…_Regina_…she couldn't say it…she…_Regina_…

"Emma!" Regina screamed harder as she reached her orgasm feeling the fingers still inside of her and for the first time she felt a sweet pressure on her lips…a kiss.

"Did you…did you just say Emma?!" The fairy was astonished and Regina would laugh of her face if she wouldn't be in enough trouble.

"I…"

"Start to talk now!" Tink demanded with a serious tone.

* * *

"Fuck" Emma pulled out her finger with a stupid smile in her face "I kissed her…" The blonde mumbled like an idiot. "Shit! I'm an idiot!" She was so frustrated, she could swear that everything was real, she could touch and feel Regina with her but when she opened her eyes, it was all gone. She knew it had to be magic, her magic or maybe some spell that she made by accident but whatever it was she didn't know how to control it. She had been practice the last two nights but this time was different, she could feel more, she kissed her and she knew it was true. "Maybe she felt it too" Emma smiled again for just a second. "She will kill me!" And the blonde sank her head in her pillow letting out a groan, she was a dead woman.


End file.
